Field
The present invention relates to a welding jig for a secondary battery.
Description of the Related Art
Due to increases in development with and demand on technology of mobile devices, demand for secondary batteries is rapidly increasing. Among the secondary batteries, lithium secondary batteries, having high energy densities, high operating voltages, and long lives, are widely used as energy sources of various electronic products as well as various mobile devices.
However, since various combustible materials are mounted in a lithium secondary battery, the lithium secondary battery may be heated and exploded by over-charge, over-current, and physical external shocks. Therefore, a positive temperature coefficient (PTC) element and a protection circuit module (PCM) as safety elements capable of effectively controlling abnormal states such as the over-charge and the over-current are mounted in the lithium secondary battery to be connected to battery cells.
In general, the PCM is connected to the battery cell by welding with a conductive nickel plate interposed. That is, the nickel plate is welded to electrode tabs of the PCM. Then, the nickel plate is welded to electrode terminals of the battery cell so that the PCM is connected to the battery cell and the secondary battery is manufactured.